


I Like How Jealousy Looks on You

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sabrina/Cheryl, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Betty is left feeling uneasy after being introduced to Jughead's new friend, little does she know that Sabrina only has eyes for someone else.





	I Like How Jealousy Looks on You

Betty couldn’t stop the light flutter in her chest as Jughead’s name appeared on her phone screen. 

_Pop’s?_

That was all the text said but it was enough. Betty bit her lip as she clutched her phone tightly against her, giddy at the prospect of getting to spend some time with her newly removed boyfriend. 

It had been tough, tougher than she’d expected. But she wasn’t one known for giving up - hardly, if ever, and she was willing to do everything in her power to stick to that. 

Betty had been sceptical about Jughead’s motorcycle at first. A generous gift, he’d told her. She couldn’t help but notice that he’d been getting quite a few _gifts_  recently and the thought sat uneasily in her stomach. Where the Serpent’s were involved, gifts came wrapped up with less than pretty strings attached. The last thing she wanted was for Jughead to be tethered to something with no room for escape. However, the trips he was managing to make over during their aligning lunch periods some days made her warm to the vehicle somewhat. 

There were many stolen moments where possible, their frequency ranging from not quite enough to frustratingly few. Betty tried not to complain, though, taking anything she could get if it meant that she got to feel his hands caressing her cheeks, his cool lips brushing against hers. One look into his impossibly blue eyes could instantly lay all her insecurities to rest. 

When she pushed the door open, eyes searching for that all too familiar beanie, her heart stopped. Betty’s brow furrowed as she walked slowly towards the booth he occupied - that he was not sitting alone at. Opposite him was the prettiest, petite blonde with short platinum hair, leather jacket draped over her fragile shoulders and ripped purple tights peeking out from beneath the table. Betty approached the pair, eyes darting from the mystery girl to Jughead as he turned, feeling her presence besides him.

“Hey, Betty,” he greeted enthusiastically, lifting his arm in an invitation for her to slide into his embrace. She did so hastily, settling herself against his side, fingers coming up to play with the lapel of his jacket in a move she hoped wasn’t too noticeably possessive. 

“Hi, Juggie,” she murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled into the action, pulling back to gaze down at her with unbridled affection. “Who’s this?” she asked, addressing not so much the elephant in the room but the bombshell at the table. The girl smiled, dimples appearing on either cheek.

“This is Sabrina, she goes to Southside High,” Jughead introduced. “Sabrina, this is...”

“The infamous Betty Cooper. I’ve heard so much about you, seriously Jughead won’t shut up about you,” Sabrina teased, throwing a smirk his way. Jughead blushed, ducking his head in embarrassment but not before sending her a threatening glare. Betty can’t suppress the smile that creeps across her features at this admission, burrowing even further into Jughead’s warm hold. The uneasiness still lingers, however. 

“We were just discussing which Quentin Tarantino film is the best,” Jughead said, quickly turning the conversation away from they way he gushes about his girlfriend when she’s not around. Betty stilled. 

“ _Discussion_  isn’t exactly the word I’d use,” Sabrina replied, narrowing her eyes at him. “I believe I was successfully arguing my case for _Pulp Fiction_  while you were floundering somewhere behind with your attempts to let _Inglorious Basterds_ secure the top spot.” Jughead scoffed, clearly disagreeing with her assessment of their conversation.

Betty has gone quiet beside them. When she mentioned how few Tarantino films she’d seen in her life, Jughead had grandly informed her that it would be his mission to make sure she had the best complete viewing experience under his knowledgeable guise. Cuddled together beneath blankets, in the dark, sharing slices of pizza while watching Tarantino movies in FP’s trailer had become _their thing_. She knew is was irrational but hearing Jug even discuss them with someone else - let alone someone so beautiful and outgoing - just rubbed her the wrong way. 

Sabrina seemed to be a perfect match for Jughead, a role that she used to think belonged wholeheartedly to her.

“Betts?” his voice pulled her from her reverie. She blinked, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow, thumb rubbing against her shoulder. “You good?” She nodded, not trusting her voice and hoping that her smile wasn’t too watery. 

“Bughead. Stranger.” Cheryl’s voice cut through the air as she suddenly appeared at the edge of the booth. Jughead sighed, turning his eyes to her. The grimace he usually saved for Hurricane Blossom - as he liked to call her - had been mysteriously absent in recent weeks. Betty liked to think that Jughead related a little bit more to the fiery redhead than he first realised. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure, Cheryl,” Jughead asked dryly. Cheryl smiled affectionately. 

“I’m glad you’re finally acknowledging the importance of my presence,” she said, placing one hand dramatically over her heart. Jughead huffed out a laugh, shaking his head but not making a move to argue. “I’m here for Betty. Don’t forget, we have a pep rally after school tomorrow. If you’re even a second late because of secret Southside smooches with Lord Byron over here you’ll be doing so many high kicks you’ll begin to think your leg belongs up there, capiche?” Betty nodded, knowing it was futile to even address Cheryl’s domineering, somewhat impolite, manner. 

“A joy, as always,” Jughead muttered after she’d spun on her heel and stalked away, long hair flying behind her. Betty poked him in the side, pressing her lips together against a smile, his eyes glistening mischievously. 

“Okay, who was that?” Sabrina asked, leaning forward over the table, eyes wide. 

“Surely you’ve heard of the Blossoms?” Jughead began to explain. 

***

Betty checked her phone one last time before sighing and chucking it in her bag, knowing that if she wasted any more time waiting for Jughead’s reply Cheryl would have her by the neck. He said he’d try and come by to see her cheer, adding a less than clean remark about how he loved to watch her spin in her cheerleading uniform, but he wasn’t making any promises. 

Betty trudged dejectedly towards the rest of the Vixens, getting ready to take her position in the first number. 

A flash of black from the edge of the stands caught her eye, heart leaping into her throat as his handsome face came into view, emerging from the shadows. The feeling turned sour when another body stepped out from behind him, Sabrina standing with her arms folded over her chest and a feline expression across her features. 

“Who’s that with Jughead?” Veronica asked, suddenly appearing at her shoulder. 

“Sabrina,” Betty replied, acid permeating her usually sunny tone. Veronica blanched, looking at her best friend in concern. 

“Is she...?” she asked, trailing off, not really sure where to go. Surely, Jughead would never...

“Looks like it,” Betty supplied bitterly, wrenching her eyes from the Southside couple. Veronica looked after her pitifully. 

Betty stumbled her way through the routine, not caring that she would probably be getting it in the neck from Cheryl the moment they finished. _What was she doing here? Why would he bring her?_  Tears stung her eyes as they threatened to spill down her cheeks with every passing second. 

Finally free of the first number, Betty stalked towards her bag, purposefully ignoring Jughead. His brow furrowed, a look of adorable confusion crossing his face as he slowly walked towards her.

“Betty?” he asked, stopping a few feet from her. 

“Jughead,” she replied, busying herself with doing absolutely nothing, fiddling aimlessly with the contents of her bag. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked, concern lacing his voice. Betty just shrugged, lips pressed together tightly.

“Yeah, everything is fine. Are you having a good time with your new _friend_?” she asked, eyes flicking briefly towards Sabrina before turning back to avoiding his gaze. 

“What?” he asked, genuinely confused by her frosty demeanour. 

“Look, I get it, Jug. She’s more your type anyway. She’s seen all of Tarantino’s movies, and she goes to the same school as you, and doesn’t ask you to come to stupid pep rallies that she knows you hate anyway, and she’s beautiful and-” Betty is cut off by the rough press of his lips to hers. She squeaked, surprised by his actions before she can’t help but melt into the kiss, hands fisting in the material of his tshirt under his jacket. “What was that for?” she asked breathlessly, once they’ve parted. 

“A twisted part of me likes how jealously looks on you,” Jughead smirked, rubbing his thumbs across her reddened cheeks. She swatted him playfully before looking up at him with wide, sad eyes. 

“I’m serious, Jughead,” she whispered, all of the fight leaving her beneath his hands. Jughead’s face turned serious, his eyes burning as he holds her gaze firmly. 

“There’s only ever been you, Betty. There only ever will be. No girl holds even a candle to how beautiful you are, inside and out. I like that I get to show you Tarantino for the first time, and that I can watch you prance around in this ridiculously short skirt,” he mumbled appreciatively and Betty let out a shaky laugh. “And part of me even likes that we’re apart because it makes it all the more worth while when we are together.” He pressed one more kiss to her soft lips, tender yet bruising. Her hands fiddled nervously with the fabric between her fingers.

“I’m sorry, I’m just used to having you all to myself,” she murmured, feeling silly for her outburst. “And who can blame me? You’re a catch, Jughead Jones,” she said, looking up at him from beneath thick lashes. Jughead rolled his eyes in response. 

“Count yourself lucky,” he quipped, relishing in her resounding laugh. 

“What _is_ Sabrina doing here, though?” Betty couldn’t help but ask. Jughead shook his head, smile dancing across his lips. 

“Seems like she took a _shining_  to Cheryl when they met at the diner,” he told her around a smirk. “Wanted to come and watch the show.” Betty bursts out laughing, suddenly noticing the direction of Sabrina’s prowling gaze. They’d make a cute couple...


End file.
